Football Frontier X
by ShadowCyclone
Summary: The Football Frontier is back! And this time a change is expected. [ON HOLD]
1. Chapter 1: The Change

**Ohayo minna! This is my first story and it will be about Inazuma Eleven. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven is owned by Level-5 (did I get that right?) and not by me. I only wrote the plot.**

**Chapter 1 : The Change**

"Hi, Endou-kun!" said Aki.

"Yo!" came the reply of the brown haired soccer-freak.

It was after school, Endou and Aki were headed of to soccer practice. Aki went over to Natsumi and Haruna who were both discussing about a little change the Football Frontier board was going to make.

Moments later the whole team was assembled at the soccer field, warming up. Practice went well and the coach was very pleased with them. After practice the coach asked them to assemble at the corner of the field. He was going to give them the news about the Football Frontier changes.

Coach Hibiki looked at all the players of Raimon Junior Soccer Club carefully. All seemed interested enough in knowing the changes.

"Alright. The Football Frontier board said that there will be major changes in this year's tournament," he started. "Natsumi please explain."

"Yes, sir," she said. "The board has come to a decision that girls can play in the Frontier too."

~Silence~

"EEEHHHHH?" exclaimed the team.

"You might have noticed that people like Touko and the Osaka Girls (Triple C) have a talent for soccer," Natsumi continued. "So it should be fair for girls to also participate in the Frontier tournament."

"That sounds like an interesting change," commented Kidou.

"Okay, with that practice is over. You may all be dismissed," Hibiki said.

"Hold on a minute!" Haruna exclaimed before they left. "Don't forget that tomorrow will be practicing half an hour more!"

"Okay!"

**Short chapter. Yay. -.-**

**Touko: Is it true that FF allows girls now?**

**I made that up. It is a fanfic after all.**

**Touko: Oh. -.- Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2: New Members Arrive

**Konbawa minna! Here is another chapter of Football Frontier X! **

**Touko: Soyokaze-san does not own Inazuma Eleven. The only thing she owns is the plot.**

**Soyokaze: Thank you Touko!**

**Touko: Ever ready. =)**

**Chapter 2: New Members Arrive**

"Aki!"

Aki whipped around hearing her name being called. "Ichinose-kun!"

"Yo," said Ichinose. "Where you headed?"

"I'm headed to soccer practice at school. Do you want to come?" said Aki.

"Sure thing. Come on!" Ichinose said excitedly pulling Aki with him.

On the way there, Ichinose and Aki ran into a two girls by the road.

"Ah! Thanks to you we are lost now!" cried the first girl. She had long sienna hair that was tied in dreadlocks and brown eyes. The second girl a tanned blue haired girl with grey eyes jumped in to defend herself, "I did not! If it weren't for you, we would have been in our own team instead of having to join another team across the country!

"Uh, excuse us but we overheard that you were lost and we thought you'd want some help," said Aki.

"Yes we do need help," the first girl huffed. "We are on our way to Raimon Junior High and-." But Ichinose cut in before she could finish, "What a coincidence! We are going there too! We can show you there."

"Really that's great! By the way I am Midou Reika and this is my friend Urabe Rika," said the first girl.

"Nice to meet you!" Aki said. "We better get going or we'll be late!"

The four of them hurried of towards the school.

"Konbawa minna!" Aki shouted out when she arrived at the school. "Eh? Where is everyone? She saw Natsumi coming out from the clubhouse and rushed to her. "Natsumi-san, what happened to practice?"

"Kantokun wants to see everyone in the clubhouse now," she said and turning to the newcomers she said, "You two must be the members scouted by Haruna. Please follow me."

The two girls hesitated but followed Natsumi into the clubhouse along with Aki and Ichinose.

"Ah, Reika and Rika." All heads were turned in their direction. A girl with pink hair and gray eyes smirked. "Long time no see, Rika!"

"Touko!" Rika exclaimed! "You joined Raimon too?"

"Ya, what did you expect!"

While Touko and Rika were catching up on some stuff Reika looked uncomfortably around her.

"Midou-san isn't it?" a voice popped up beside her.

She turned around to see Kazemaru sitting on the table beside her. "Have a seat."

"Thank you," she said awkwardly sitting down.

"So I heard you were joining the Raimon Eleven," Kazemaru continued.

"What do you think of it so far?"

"It looks like fun!" Reika said enthusiasticly trying to hide her awkwardness.

Kazemaru gave a smirk to that. Reika wasn't very good at hiding her awkwardness.

Reika blushed a little. At that moment Rika and Touko walked up saving Reika from her awkward situation.

"Reika! Wanna go for dinner later? My treat!" Touko asked.

"Sure!" Reika said thanking Touko silently.

"Can we come along?" asked two cheeky teammates, Kogure and Kabeyama.

"No!" said Touko, Rika and Reika at the same time. "Girls only," added Touko.

**Soyokaze: Yay! Chapter 2 complete!**

**Touko: Okay. Whatever. Who is treating who to dinner? -.- I didn't say so. **

**Soyokaze: Come on Touko. Hey wait! Where you going Touko?**

**-Runs after Touko-**

**Ichinose: Hmm? Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Club Keeps Growing!

**Soyokaze: Konbawa, minna! This is the third chapter of Football Frontier X. But first something more important. I will be accepting OCs from now!**

**Touko: Fascinating. What are the requirements?**

**Soyokaze: The requirements are…**

**Name:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**School(Raimon is already full):**

**Position:**

**Element:**

**Hissatsu(Max 3):**

**Crush:**

**Touko: I don't need an OC do I?**

**Soyokaze: Touko… -.- You are a character in the story. Ichinose!**

**Ichinose: Yea?**

**Touko: Do what you are supposed to do.**

**Ichinose: Oh! Soyokaze, my cousin, doesn't own Inazuma Eleven. She only owns her own OC and the plot. The other Ocs have their respective owners.**

**Soyokaze: Arigato, Ichinose. Now lets start off with the story!**

Chapter 3: The Club Keeps growing!

While Touko argues with Kogure, Coach Hibiki, Natsumi, Aki and Haruna look at a sheet of paper containing the names of the other members arriving soon. First there is Soyokaze Akemi, then Kimutso Ariane and finally Angel Starling.

There came a knock at the door. Touko and Kogure stopped squabbling. Ichinose opened the door.

"Ohayo, Kazuya-kun!" said a cherry voice.

"Soyokaze!" Ichinose said giving the girl a high-five.

The 14-year old with sky blue eyes has brown hair just a little past her shoulders with two bangs which falls on her right eye. She is wearing a blue and white sweatshirt with grey track bottoms. She was very attractive even in uniform which is why everyone(except Ichinose who is her cousin) was looking at her in awe.

"Ohayo. You must be Soyokaze Akemi," said Aki. " I am Kino Aki. Nice to meet you."

"Yo, Aki! Ichinose has told me about you and the soccer club," said Soyokaze with a smile. " I am so glad coach allowed me to join!"

"Em," Aki agreed. Before anyone could continue there came another knock on the door, this time a more timid knock. Ichinose flung the door open once more.

This time a girl with waist-length, bright red hair and big, brown eyes was standing at the doorway. She was wearing a small, pink ribbon on top of her head. "Hello," she said. "I am Kimutso Ariane. Is this the Raimon Junior Soccer Club?"

"Yes. You are one of the new members joining for this season, right?" said Haruna.

"Hai."

"That means there is only Angel left," declared Natsumi.

"You mean me don't you?"

They turned to look at who had spoken and they saw a girl who has knee length black hair with curls in the end, her bangs cover her forehead and she has grey shades with fair skin and bluish black eyes with a crown shape birthmark on her shoulder.

"Angel, I presume?" said Haruna.

"Yes," replied Angel.

**Soyokaze: Phew. That's done.**

**Touko: Soyokaze-san what's coming up next?**

**Soyokaze: Find out yourself.**

**Touko: Fine.**

**Ichinose: Hey Kaze-chan, seen Aki anywhere?**

**Soyokaze: Since when did you start calling me Kaze-chan? Do your job Kazuya-kun.**

**Ichinose: Ok. Review PLZ! I'm begging you! It means so much to Kaze-chan!**

**Soyokaze: Get outa here Kazuya. -.-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Soyokaze: Hi once again! Chapter 4 coming right up! This chapter is going to be introducing the OCs. So it won't be much. I will constantly edit Chapter 4 as more OC forms are submitted. **

**I don't own IE. I only own my OC and plot. Other OCs has their rightful owners.**

**Chapter 4: OC Intro**

Hakuren Junior High, Hokkaido.

"Fubuki-kun!" said a girl with waist length black wavy hair that is tied up using a red ribbon known as Azumi Haruka.

"Azumi! Heard the news?" reply Fubuki Shirou.

"Yes! They are allowing GIRLS to play!" squealed Azumi. "I am so excited!"

"You'll finally be on the team and we will play in the Frontier!" Fubuki replied just as excitedly.

They rushed into school to meet their other team mates and friends.

Oumihara Junior High, Okinawa.

"Oi Mark, Dylan!" shouted Tsunami. "Hurry!"

"Yo, Tsunami!" greeted Mark.

"Who is this?" Tsunami asked gesturing to a chubby-cheek redhead.

"Nota Sun, my buddy!" said Dylan with a grin.

"She is the girl that we wanted to join Oumihara with us." Added Mark.

"Ohayo," Nota said.

"Hurry! I want to introduce you guys to all my friends!" shouted Tsunami.

Zeus Junior High

Yumemiya Corrine walked toward her school for soccer practice. Joining the soccer team will make a change in her life. With her snow white hair blown by the wind and her empty artic blue eyes position downwards **(if you know what I mean)** she walked to school in silence. As she set foot in school she was greeted by a boy with golden-blond hair. _Aphrodi._ She said to herself.

"Ohayo, Eri-san!" Afuro or better known as Aphrodi said. "Why so glum?"

Eri (Corrine) just stared at Aphrodi giving a small smile.

**Soyokaze: Okay. 3 OCs that are from other schools done. What's next? **

**Touko: Continue the story.**

**Soyokaze: Right! I will accept OCs until chapter 5 only so submit them quickly! This chapter isn't actually part of the plot but still. If your not satisfied with the introduction of your OC you can PM me and state what you want me to write for your intro because I have no idea about intros. Review plz!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Soyokaze: Ohayo minna! I'm back with another chapter! **

**Ichinose: Akemi doesn't own Inazuma Eleven. She doesn't own the OCs either**

**Soyokaze: I only own the plot and my OC. I also want to thank my readers for your reviews. I appreciate it very much**

**Ichinose: Now sit back and enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 5: Begin The Game!**

"Minna, sakka yaroze!" yelled Endou after warm-ups. Everyone rushed out on field eager to practice. "My first practice with Raimon!" said Soyokaze excitedly to Ichinose. "Bet your gonna enjoy it!" he said back with a laugh. They both laughed. Nearby Rika was talking about some urgent matter with Reika.

"Do you think we should?"

"Your okaa-chan said that the Osaka girls can play in the frontier too."

"How do we break the news to the others?" Reika shut her mouth when she noticed Natsumi coming towards them. She thought for a second and then said, "Natsumi do you mind we have a little talk?"

"Sure. Is there a problem Reika, Rika?" said Natsumi a little worriedly.

"It isn't that big of a problem Natsumi. We were just wondering if we could go back to the Osaka Girls." Rika explained.

"I'll have to talk to coach about that matter," began Natsumi. "Or do you want to ask him?"

"Natsumi it may be best if you ask," Reika said. Natsumi nodded and went over to where the coach was standing with Aki.

There was a slight discussion between Natsumi and the coach for a few moments. The coach turned around and gestured for the two girls to join him.

"So, the Osaka Girls are entering the Frontier this year." He said.

"Hai, Hibiki kantokun," The girls answered.

"You may rejoin them."

"Eh? Are you sure?" Reika asked her eyes widening.

"Yes. I'm sure."

"Arigatona, Hibiki kantokun!" the two girls chorused together.

At the field, the game was tense even though it wasn't official. They split up into two teams, Team A and Team B. Each team only has nine players instead of the usual 11. The girls were playing the game and running circles around the other opponent.

_**Flashback: **_

On the first team there was Endou, Kazemaru, Kabeyama, Kidou, Shishido, Handa, Kurimatsu, Someoka and Yamino.

On the second team there was Ichinose, Domon, Soyokaze, Angel, Ariane, Touko, Max, Shourin and Gouenji.

_It is so cool to be playing alongside Kazuya again. _Soyokaze thought. _I haven't played in a long time. I wonder if I will pass._

She looked over at the two other new girls. Ariane looked lost while Angel…

Angel was just being herself. It seems as if Soyokaze was the only newbie that adapted really quickly to her new surroundings. Soyokaze made a quick decision to help the two girls.

"Hi." She began.

Ariane smiled and said , "hello." Angel however just stared at her.

_Did I do something wrong? _Soyokaze wondered.

Soyokaze was about to say something to Ariane but got cut off by Megane announcing the team captains. Team A: Endou and Team B: Ichinose.

The three girls turned and paid their full attention to Ichinose who was asking what position that they play.

"Forward," Angel said.

"I play defense," stated Ariane.

"And you?" he asked raising his eyebrow to his cousin.

"Hahaha, I play keeper or midfield. Either one is fine." Soyokaze said with a laugh.

Once the teams have their lineup Megane orders **(had no other word to describe it) **the teams to get on the field.

**Lineup**

**Team A: GK- Endou **

** DF- Kazemaru, Kabeyama and Kurimatsu**

** MF- Kidou, Shishido and Handa**

** FW- Someoka and Yamino**

**Team B: GK- Soyokaze**

** DF- Ariane, Touko and Shourin**

** MF- Ichinose, Max and Domon**

** FW- Angel and Gouenji**

Megane blew the whistle and the game begun with Team A's kickoff. Yamino kicked the ball to Someoka who started dribbling towards goal.

"Take it, Kidou!" shouted Someoka.

Kidou is now in possession of the ball and dribbling it forward. He easily got past the forwards and did a one-two pass with Handa to get pass Ichinose.

Max, Domon, Shourin and Touko were easy to pass.

Suddenly Ariane came and stole the ball. She passed it up to Ichinose who passed it to Gouenji.

Gouenji not hesitating passed it to Angel. Angel was surprised and looked at Gouenji. But he just gave her a thumbs up and pointed at the goal. Angel got the message and began her attack.

"Now this is getting interesting!" exclaimed Endou as Angel made her shoot.

"Angel's Rage!" She jumps in the air along with the ball. Both Angel and the  
ball is surrounded by fire, she gets angel's wings and a crown on her head  
made of fire as she kicks the ball.

The ball went roaring toward the goal. Endou tried to used 'God Hand' to block it but failed. The game got tense as both teams wanted to win.

Someoka got the ball and he and Yamino shot the ball using their new combo shoot. "Shadow Dragon!" they yelled.

_Okay let's see. Try that move or not? _She thought with a smile. _What about I try that move._

"Electric Shield!" **(quite similar to Procyon Net)**

She caught the ball and gave a confident grin.

**Soyokaze: Half time! Wow this is the longest I wrote so far.**

**Ichinose: Yep. Review plz!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Soyokaze: Ohayo! Back with FFX chapter 6!**

**Ichinose: She doesn't own IE! The OCs aren't hers either.**

**Soyokaze: I only own the plot and my OC. And there is good news! We need 1 more OC for Raimon! First come first serve. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Second Half**

"Now we're back at the Raimon field for the second half of this intense game!" Kakuma announced. "Oh! And now Gouenji starts the kickoff!"

Gouenji kicked the ball to Angel. Angel didn't bring the ball up. Instead she passed it to Ariane. "Go, Ariane!"

Ariane dribbled the ball forward dodging tackles. Passing the ball to Ichinose she sneaked a look at Angel and winked. Angel smiled and gave her a thumbs up. Ichinose passed to Handa but the pass was obstructed by Kidou and he took the ball. Angel fell back and tried to tackle Kidou. She failed to do so but earlier on during half time, Soyokaze had approached her and Ariane and planned out a strategy. A combo hissatsu for the three of them.

Ariane was position in Kidou's path to the goal. She advance toward him and tackled the ball. However, Team A was quick to their marks and Ariane had nowhere to pass the ball to.

"Ariane! Here!"

"Take it Soyokaze!" Ariane passed the ball to Soyokaze. Both of them ran up to the midfield. When the reached the penalty area the paused. Angel ran up and they kicked the ball to her. Angel gathered up energy in the ball and kicked it back to Soyokaze and Ariane who sent the ball flying upwards like an arrow as Angel jumped and used her heel to ram the ball into the goal.

"Hammer of Wrath V2!"

Endou tried to stop it but the force was too immense for him and….

"GOAL!" Kakuma shouted. "Team B scores another goal!"

"The combination of three powerful players to make a shoot! Therefore, this move shall be called, 'Triple Arrow'!" Megane concluded.

"Triple Arrow, huh?" Angel smiled a little.

"We managed to pull it off," Soyokaze said, grinning.

"Em!" Ariane said. The three of them high-fived and moved back to position.

Before Soyokaze could reach her position, Ichinose ran up to her and congratulated her. "Akemi! Great move!"

Soyokaze smiled and said, "It is all thanks to Angel. She gave me that idea."

Before they could say anymore, the whistle blew.

"And that's the end of the match!" Kakuma concluded. "Team B wins 2-0!"

"Great match minna!" Aki complimented while handing out towels.

Haruna, handing out water bottles said, "That was a wonderful match! I wish I could play as well!"

"You could," Soyokaze piped up. "It's all in the practice."

Ariane smiled at Angel. Angel said, "We should work together often. "

Grinning in agreement Ariane said, "Approved."

**Soyokaze: Gomen minna if it was too short! I was updating the Inazuma Game Show. Chapter 2 is gonna be long!**

**Ichinose: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**How long has it been since I updated this?**

**Ichinose: A very long time…**

**I don't own Inazuma Eleven.**

**Chapter 7: Raimon's Growth**

The next morning Soyokaze and Ichinose woke up extra early to practice soccer at the riverbank.

"You're good." Soyokaze complimented.

"You're not to bad yourself." Ichinose replied.

He dribbled the ball forward and kicked it hard toward the goal. Soyokaze caught the ball deftly, not giving Ichinose much of a chance to score.

As they were practicing, Endou happened to walk by with Kazemaru and Gouenji and they joined in. With Endou around, Soyokaze switched from being goalkeeper to midfielder.

Soon enough, all the members of the Raimon Junior soccer team were present at the riverbank including the managers. After what Haruna said yesterday, Ariane and Soyokaze were trying to convince her to play.

"Come on Haruna!" Ariane pleaded. "You did say you wanted to play!"

"Yeah!" Soyokaze said, backing up Ariane. "You'd never know unless you try."

Finally Haruna gave in to their pleas. "Oh, alright… I'll play."

"Yes!" Soyokaze and Ariane cheered, giving each other a high-five.

"Here Haruna." Soyokaze said as she passed the ball to Haruna. "Try to get past me and pass to Ariane. Or just shoot directly."

"Eh?" Haruna exclaimed. "You're not going to teach me some stuff first?"

"Daijoubu Haruna." Ariane said to her. "You can do this. After all, you've watched every single one of Raimon's matches and practices."

"Okay… Here goes…" Haruna said. She hesitantly nudged the ball forward a little. She made a shoot. It had enough power to reach the goal but it hit the goalpost instead.

"Awww…" Haruna cried. "So close!"

"That was really good Haruna!" Ariane said.

"You know what?" Haruna said. "I think I'll try out for a player."

"You would?!" Soyokaze and Ariane exclaimed in unison.

"Yes!" Haruna said. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

The three of the, stared at each other for a few moments then burst out laughing. Even Angel, who was practicing alone at the far side of the field heard them and a smile crept on her face.

Aki, who was just standing at the side of the field, noticed a girl standing nearby. Aki went up to her and greeted her. "Konichiwa."

"Konichiwa." The girl responded. "I was wondering, does this happen to be the Raimon soccer club, by any chance?"

"Yes. We are." Aki said, surprised. "I'm Kino Aki. A manager."

"I'm Honda Yumiko." The girl said. "I was wondering if I could join your team."

"You want to join?" Aki asked. "Sure, that's great news! I'll call the coach and check with him."

"Really?" Yumiko said. "That'd be great!"

"Why don't you go get acquainted with the rest of the team first?" Aki suggested. She pulled out her phone and began dialing the coach's number.

Yumiko walked over to the edge of the field near to where the three girls were laughing their heads of.

"Hi."

The three girls stopped laughing for a moment to notice the newcomer. "Konichiwa!" Haruna was the first to greet her.

"Yo!" Soyokaze said grinning. "Are you joining Raimon?"

"Hai." Yumiko said. "My name is Honda Yumiko."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Yumiko." Ariane said with a smile.

"Welcome to the Raimon Junior soccer club."

**Sorry for not updating for AGES~ **

**Touko: Oi! Where have you been?**

**I'm very very sorry! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review please~**


End file.
